EXTREME Telescope
by hokkyokukou
Summary: Ryohei sees the stars and decides to buy himself a telescope. As he looks through his new telescope, he realizes the stars are not quite what he thought they were.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR._

_I edited it a teeny bit. And reposted it after an accident happened where I was very stupid and my mouse was very clogged up with mucho mucho dust. Eh, polvo? Kay, that's not the point....The point is I'm really clumsy and sometimes elsewhere and sometimes don't pay attention.  
_

_One vital thing to know for this story is the meaning of onii-san. It means big brother._

* * *

"Hmmm," Sasagawa Ryohei contemplated. He looked up at the night sky, the starry sky.

"If there are a million stars up there," he muttered, continuing to squint at the bright lights sprinkled on the sky, "If there are _more _than a million stars up there...."

He paused. He frowned. He spoke again, to himself, "And all those stars are _suns_..."

He frowned harder and clenched the grass in his hands. "And I am the _sun guardian_..."

He brightened up. "That must mean that there are more than a million Me's!" he exclaimed. He shot up onto his feet and yelled, "THAT IS EXTREME TO THE MAX!!!" while punching his fist into the air. He ran across the not-so-grassy-anymore field to the street. Rushing home, he planned to tell Kyoko his amazing discovery when he realized that his sister wouldn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know about his position as the Sun Guardian.

"Hm," he said, slowing to an EXTREME walking pace. "I KNOW!" Ryohei cried. "I'll buy an EXTREME TELESCOPE!" He stopped under an orange street light and raised his right fist. "AN **EXTREME** IDEA!" He ran towards town, where all the shops were, not remembering that it was 1 in the morning and none of the stores were open.

Not every store manager was a person who was as EXTREME as Sasagawa Rhyohei.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei eagerly looked up at the sky, waiting for it to get dark.

It was only 2.

"Onii-san!" his little sister called.

"AH, KYOKO," Ryohei shouted back, not looking away from the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"I'M LOOKING AT THE EXTREME SKY!" Ryohei replied. He squinted up at the sky. It was still blue.

"Oh, well, don't stay out too long, like yesterday!" Kyoko shivered and returned to the house.

Ryohei lay down on the lawn, yawning to the extreme. The telescope he spent all Sunday morning looking for lay beside him, the reflecting sunlight, winking at the sky.

An hour later, Kyoko came out and brought a thick blanket with her.

"Onii-san, aren't you cold?" she asked, shivering slightly as a gust of wind stirred the leaves.

"NO! I'm **EXTREMELY** cold!" Rhyohei yelled, pondering the sky. It now had a faint tinge of red and orange in it.

Kyoko merely smiled and handed him the blanket. "Come in soon, okay?" She hurried back into the house.

The sun had started setting.

Sasagawa started thinking about how it was like to be alone. He shivered at the thought, not liking the idea of being by himself. He was glad he had friends - friends and his adorable little sister.

Another hour passed and Kyoko came out again, this time bringing a pillow and a jacket with her.

"Onii-san, isn't it uncomfortable?"

"NO!" Ryohei replied, turning. His eyes still pointed to the sky. "I think it's EXTREMELY uncomfortable!"

Kyoko laughed lightly and handed him the jacket. He put it on immediately, then took the pillow and placed it under his head. He grinned at Kyoko and said, "Ah, thanks, Kyoko!"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Come in when you see what you want to see."

Ryohei gazed at the darkened sky, searching for the first speck of light. The street-light flickered on, and he frowned. But, fortunately for him, it buzzed back out. He smiled and returned to his search, waiting.

During this time, he considered another thought. Maybe the stars _weren't_ all Rhyohei's like him. Maybe the sun was just the sun, and he merely _represented_ the sun, and he wasn't _really_ the sun. Maybe the stars were just suns, millions of suns, sitting in the sky waiting for something...

Waiting like him.

"Onii-san," Kyoko called, coming out. She had brought a hot plate of dinner for her brother. "Onii-san," she repeated, worriedly when Ryohei did not answer. She hurried towards the lump that was her EXTREME brother.

"Kyoko..." Ryohei said faintly.

"What is it, onii-san?!" Kyoko was worried, her brother hadn't spoken in an extreme tone. She kneeled down next to him and shook him slightly, balancing the plate of food.

He turned towards his little sister. Fountains of tears were trailing down his cheeks and his stomach gave a long growl as he said, "I'm... EXTREMELY... hungry."

"Onii-san! Don't scare me like that!" Kyoko scolded. She smiled nonetheless and handed the steaming plate to her brother. He accepted it and started eating EXTREMELY fast.

"AAAH," he sighed a minute later. "Thanks, Kyoko." He handed the scraped plate to Kyoko.

"Was it good?" Kyoko inquired, taking the empty plate.

"NO! It was EXTREMELY delicious!" Rhyohei grinned. He returned to observing the sky.

"Hmm, that's good!" Kyoko said, not minding at all the number of times her brother said, 'NO' followed by, 'it was EXTREMELY...' "Well, don't catch a cold, onii-san!"

_The stars are extreme, like me,_ Rhyohei stated in his mind. _I'm extreme, they're extreme. The sun is extreme too. Heh, being the sun guardian is extreme, the role fits me extremely well._ He continued listing the things that he and the sun had in common. Had he written it down, it would have been a meter long. Then again, his handwriting was EXTREMELY **l a r g e. **But, as long as things were EXTREME, that didn't matter.

Half an hour later, the sky was completely dark. The stars shone brightly - there wasn't a cloud obscuring the wonderful sight.

"EXTREME!" he yelped, grabbing his telescope. He clumsily adjusted the lens, pointing it up at the the night sky.

"Extremely strange," he muttered to himself, almost breaking the telescope. "How does one work this...?"

Finally figuring it out, he quickly focused on a star, the brightest star he saw.

What he saw wasn't quite what he had been expecting. He had thought the stars up close would be as cheerful as they were from afar. Yet, it wasn't so, because he realized how far away from everything they were. How far away his own little planet was from everything else. The little speck of light was surrounded by a larger ocean of darkness, barely shining out to prove it was there. He shivered and put the telescope down. It just made everything seem even farther than it was. Not closer.

Instead, he wrapped himself up in the blanket Kyoko brought him and just stared at the starry sky. It seemed to have more stars than usual because the street-light had gone out. It seemed prettier, he decided, seeing them all together, rather than one by one. It was more _extreme._ The stars being grouped together, being seen together, was a prettier sight than seeing them alone.

Alone, like he was, in a stretch of grass.

He was lonely, yes, but he continued to stare in awe, not noticing that Kyoko had slid herself in the blankets with him. She hugged her brother's arm and smiled broadly. He looked down for a moment, smiling, enjoying his little sister's company. He ruffled her hair and thought, _Kyoko's a good kid,_ as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Ne, Onii-san," she said, after a moment's silence.

"Ah, Kyoko," was Rhyohei's response.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she was looking at the sky as well, observing all that she could.

"No," he whispered. "They're extremely pretty."

He wasn't alone. He wasn't alone like those millions and billions of stars out there. He was never alone. And that made him unique. It made him unlike the sun in one way, in contrast to the millions of other ways he _was_ like the sun.

Because he wasn't alone.

And that was good.

* * *

_Eeh, I didn't think that it was so good, but I needed to get it out of my head in some way._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it, ne? Please review!_


End file.
